Give Me Away
by LanaKrios
Summary: It is the day of Aveline and Donnic's wedding! Varric decides to visit Aveline before she walks down the aisle and finds that she does not seem happy to be marrying such a nice man! So, our favorite Dwarf decides to help!


Just going to say that I love the description of Aveline's dress. I think that would totally be the only time she ever wore a dress, and I think it suits her.

Also, this is before Leandra dies and Bethany's with the Circle. Just to clear the air.

And another thing, sorry for waiting so long to post all my new one shots.

So, you get all of them in one day! I hope you like! (And they're not all about Dragon Age, I have a few Fallout and Mass Effect ones.)

* * *

><p>Varric smiled wide as he stepped through the mighty threshold of the Chantry doors. He dipped away from the gathering crowd and headed up the stairs to the room where Aveline was preparing for her wedding. Varric gave a swift rap to the door, turned the knob and entered Aveline's temporary room.<p>

He swept his arms wide and grinned even larger at the sight before him. "Andraste's tits, Aveline! Look at you!"

Aveline had donned a flowing, sleeveless white gown in place of her usual steel. The gown itself was adorned with beads and cloth flowers sewn into the bottom hem. A rather tight corset accentuated her stout, yet beautiful, figure; and instead of her usual band over her brow, she had a small band of flowers, probably made by Daisy. To his disappointment, Aveline had no cleavage. The collar of her gown was high on her neck and the soft edge was decorated with the same beads and flowers as the bottom of the dress.

Currently, Leandra, Daisy, and Sunshine were fussing over issues with the gown that Varric would never understand. Hawke and Rivaini were sitting next to each other on the ground a couple feet away whispering into each other's ears, possibly making lewd jokes at Aveline's expense.

"Mock me, Dwarf, and you'll be picking your teeth off the floor. Now's not the time." She threatened, her voice uncharacteristically shaking. The ladies around her noticed her growing agitation and slowly crept away from the now angry bride.

Varric chuckled softly as he approached the towering beauty. He took her gloved hand in his and lightly kissed her knuckles. "I would never! Not on a day as important as this!" he gave her a sly smile as he took a step back. "By Andraste's golden brazier you look striking in that gown, Aveline!"

Aveline jerked her hand from him and scowled. "I don't need your lies, Dwarf." She spat.

Leandra quickly intervened and held onto the bride's elbow as she spoke in a hushed, comforting tone. "Aveline, I doubt he's lying. You really do look remarkable! We've told you multiple times!"

"I don't care how I look! I'm not walking down that aisle!"

Bethany shot Varric a look that easily translated into 'HELP!' and he smiled wider. "Aveline, can we have a word outside?" he asked before turning towards the door. "Friend to friend?"

Aveline sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before stomping after the dwarf. She quietly shut the door behind her and set her sights on Varric. "What do you want?" she hissed in a whisper.

Varric shambled closer to her before his own hushed voice dared to leave his lips. "What has you so uptight? And don't say nothing. I know you're usually like this, but on your wedding day? That's just not acceptable!"

The bride's shoulders slumped and her expression went blank. Varric knew instantly that whatever was bothering her wasn't the fact that she didn't want to wear that dress.

"When I married Wesley, my father walked with me down the aisle." She hesitated only for a moment before looking towards the Dwarf and continuing. "It feels strange, now that he's gone, to marry once more with no one to give me away."

Varric, for once, was at a loss for words. How to comfort someone with an issue this grave? He had no idea. But, he did what he could, which was to wrap his arm around Aveline's waist and give her a strong hug.

They stood in silence for some time before an idea struck the Dwarf. "Say, if not having someone to give you away feels so strange to you, I'll walk with you down that aisle!" he chuckled a little at Aveline's astonished expression. "If you want, that is." He added.

Aveline gave the Dwarf a rare smile and pushed him away from her softly. "I would appreciate that, Varric. I think it would ease my troubles."


End file.
